


I'll Be Your Toy

by SanderSins



Series: TS Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderSins/pseuds/SanderSins
Summary: Prompt, from my Tumblr:I still like Virgil being jealous of a flesh light idea.





	I'll Be Your Toy

Virgil doesn’t like it. He’s tried the fleshlight and has to admit that it feels good, but he still doesn’t like the idea of Logan using it to get off. That’s his boyfriend, and if Logan wants something to fuck, Virgil’s always just a moment away. So when he catches Logan using it, he’s a little pissed off to say the least.

“I hate that thing,” he growls, snatching it away and off of Logan’s cock, tossing it to some corner of the room, making Logan whimper at the loss. “You’re mine and that pathetic excuse for a dick belongs to me.” It’s rare for Virgil to be dominant, but Logan won’t lie, it’s hot as hell.

Quickly, Virgil drizzles more lube onto Logan’s length and straddles his hips so he can sink down on it. Without prep, it burns like hell, but he likes the pain that will soon subside to pleasure, and besides Virgil’s too far angry and riled up to bother with it at this moment. Eventually, Logan is completely inside him and Virgil has to stop to take a deep breath and get used to being so full so quickly. Beneath him, Logan is making desperate noises and keeps jumping forward in an effort to properly fuck him.

“Keep still or I’ll fucking leave you here. Got it, pretty boy?”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
